Ƭнє Oмєη
by The Warriors Knight
Summary: Brambleheart and Tigerstar have been visiting Sunkit in his sleep. He has no clue they are seeing him. Everyone treats him different since the bloody bloodbath happened right in the ThunderClan's camp, which killed Sunkit's own parents. Will Sunkit finally be accepted or will he just vanish into the deep and dark minds of the ThunderClan cats. Spin off of the Dark Dawn series.
1. The Reason

**A/N : Hello! It has been a while hasn't it? Anyways I have basically given up on the Dark Dawn series because well, I really don't have many more ideas for it. Don't worry! We got this new story 3. Anyways sit back and read...**

Sunkit woke up to the pouring rain pouring down onto the camp at dawn. He sighed and started to smile. Another day of boring stuff. Playing in the den, nothing fun to do, but that wasn't gonna happen on Sunkit's watch. Sunkit propped himself up before going to the fresh prey pile. He looked at the pile with a devishly smirk on his face before grabbing each piece and flung it everywhere. No one in the nursery liked him, his parents died when he was born, but that didn't stop Sunkit from his dream of being Sunstar.

One of the warriors, Forestheart, padded up to Sunkit. "You want to become a apprentice?" He mewed smirking.

ThunderClan was HUGE, but it was also filled with a lot of bad influences...

"Okay!" Sunkit mewed, not knowing what Forestheart had instore for him.

"How about you take the prey I catch and you put it on the border of ShadowClan. Then you will be made an apprentice!" Forestheart mewed. Sunkit nodded. Forestheart knew no one in the Clans liked Sunkit, so why not use him as a tool to start a war.

"Follow me Sunkit." Forestheart purred. Sunkit nodded and padded after the grey tom.

After padding a million miles according to Sunkit, they stopped to a hidden stashed pile in the forest growth that Forestheart dug up.

"Wow! That's a lot of prey, Forestheart!" Sunkit exclaimed. He then began to take prey from the pile and throw it over the border to ShadowClan. While doing so, Forestheart slowly crept away and climbed up a tree.

After throwing about thirteen pieces of prey over the border, Sunkit turned around to see Forestheart, but he was no where to be seen/

"Forestheart! Forestheart!" Sunkit wailed, fear soon trembling him. In the nearby bush, a muscular brown tom with uneasy amber eyes stood before him.

"Sunkit is that you?" the tom mewed. Sunkit backed away from the tom, his body trembling. "N-No..."

"What trouble have you gotten into this time?" He chuckled before seeing the prey. "Oh my StarClan..."

Forestheart crept from the tree and stood beside the tom. "Ah, Hailclaw, what is Sunkit doing? Is he trying to start stuff between ThunderClan and ShadowClan."

Hailclaw turned around to face Forestheart. "I'm not stupid Forestheart, I smelled your scent. How could Sunkit know where the border is anyways. You are just wanting a war between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Don't use Sunkit as a tool."

Forestheart chuckled darkly.

"Hailclaw, out of all people I thought you would understand." He turned to Sunkit. "You know why everyone in the Clan hates you?"

"STOP!" Hailclaw yowled. Forestheart smirked. "The whole Clan hates you because you were cursed in a omen! The cats of the Dark Forest are haunting you! You believe in darkness and darkness only! The two worst cats in history, Tigerstar and Brambleheart was in a omen. They said to fear you! You are a _demon_. You brought Brambleheart and Tigerstar back! They killed Hailclaw's parents!"

Hailclaw stood face to face with Forestheart. "You shouldn't blame Sunkit for the those two's actions. I, too, was burned upon when I was a kit because I didn't have parents..." He mewed then spran upon Forestheart's back. The two tumbled a bit before Hailclaw slid under Forestheart's belly and started scratching like crazy. He then lifted Forestheart in the air and slammed him down, grabbing ahold of his scruff.

Hailclaw then dragged his scruff and slammed him on the ground. He turned to Sunkit. "I think you have potential to be leader."

Sunkit looked at Hailclaw with awe. He smiled wildly. "You think so?"

Hailclaw nodded. "I think you're ready to become an aprentice..."

**A/N : Now I know this is short chapters but don't worry! I update quickly, just with short chapter D: **

**sorry.**


	2. Troublemaker

**A/N : So hey guys this is Noah! Here is another short chapter, dont worry dont worry the important chapters will be long when need be. Don't complain about the shortness of chapters please, there will be over 50 chapters of short chapters so it'll be worth it -_-.**

Sunpaw woke up the next day. He scrambled out of his moss bed with excitement in his eyes. He turned to where the leader, Ripplestar stood. Beside Ripplestar was a young tomkit. Sunpaw remembered his name as Woodkit. Woodkit lunged for Ripplestar, but he tripped on his paws. A black tom then ran to Woodkit in concern. Woodkit sniffled then pointed his tail at Sunpaw.

"Crowsight, he made me trip! I was looking at him and he was so evil he made me trip!" Woodkit wailed. Crowsight sighed. Sunpaw's neck fur bristled in anger.

"What did I do!" Sunpaw hissed. Crowsight padded over to Sunpaw. "Stop Sunpaw, Woodkit is a grandson of Ripplestar. I am going to train him when he becomes an apprentice so he will be the next leader."

Woodkit rolled his eyes and snuck behind the Medicine Cat with a sly smirk on his face. Sunpaw followed him.

"Hey Sunpaw, train me and make me a leader!" Woodkit ordered. Sunpaw rolled his eyes. "Woodkit, why are you so obsessed with becoming leader?" Woodkit sighed.

"Well, people just see me as Ripplestar's grandson, and I wanna become Woodstar!" Woodkit mewed. Sunpaw shook his head. "Woodkit it's more complicated then you think."

Crowsight padded over to them with a stern look on his face. "Woodkit! Sunpaw! What are you doing here!" He hissed. "I have been looking over for you Woodkit!" he mewed in worry.

"I was just talking to Sunpaw about beating Ripplestar!" Woodkit wailed. Crowsight shook his head in disaprovement and picked up the little tom.

"We'll be rivals for the title of leader." Sunpaw mewed excidetly. Woodkit nodded.

_-In the leaders den-_

"-and you need to assign Sunpaw's mentor soon." Hailclaw mewed. Ripplestar shook his head. "No one wants to train Sunpaw, since he was apart of the omen." Ripplestar mewed. Hailclaw sighed.

"Sparkstar would have seen Sunpaw as a hero of the Clan, not a omen..." Hailclaw mewed. Ripplestar shifted his paws uneasily. "Of course Sparkstar would, he is Sunpaw's father. All they see Sunpaw is a threat and a omen..."

**A/N : So guys, review who your favorite character is :D**


	3. Grumpy Ravenpaw

**A/N : Thank you guys for reviewing!**

Sunpaw woke up the next morning. He stretched himself out and looked at Ravenpaw with disgust. He then padded out of the den, stepping on Ravenpaw's foot,

"Watch where you step crowfood!" He hissed in dismay. Sunpaw rolled his eyes. Ravenpaw bit his tail. "Your a loser, why do I even have to be in the same den as you!"

"Go back to the nursery then." Sunpaw snorted. Ravenpaw hissed and thrusted his muzzle on Sunpaw's face.

Hailclaw popped his head into the den. Ravenpaw hissed and backed up at the opposite side of the den.

"Quit it guys. Today is your first day. Geez." He turned to Sunpaw. "Your mentor is Lightningblaze. Treat him with respect." He turned to Ravenpaw. "Cottonfur is on her way to the Tribe of Rushing water, so you will be training alongside with Lightningblaze and Sunpaw. I don't want any fights. Got it?" Hailclaw ordered.

Ravenpaw closed his eyes in anger. "Whatever I have to do to become a warrior."

Sunpaw dragged himself out of the den to the fresh prey pile. He saw the beautiful small brown she-cat, Barkpaw. Sunpaw has been head over toes for her, but she was too in love with Ravenpaw to notice him.

"Hey Barkpaw! Wanna share a mouse with me!" Sunpaw exclaimed. Barkpaw looked at him like he was stupid.

"No, never with someone like you." Barkpaw retorted. Sunpaw flared his nostrils in anger as she left. Lightningblaze approached Sunpaw.

"Well looks like I'm training you, Ravenpaw and Barkpaw today." Lightningblaze muttered. His eyes were full of grief and sulk.

"Dumb Ravenpaw..." Sunpaw snorted.

**A/N : Sooo who do you like better Sunpaw, Ravenpaw, Barkpaw or Lightningblaze?!**


	4. Meeting Lightningblaze

**A/N : The next chapter is gonna be awesome lol so just keep waiting D:**

Lightningblaze sighed as the three apprentices scurried in front of him. He shook his head full of worry, and hoped that the patrol will come back from the Tribe of Rushing Waters soon. Lightningblaze then rushed to the front of the group and took them to the training hollow.

"What's this?" Sunpaw said with excitement in his eyes. Ravenpaw rolled his eyes and pushed Sunpaw aside. "It's the Training Hollow, mousebrain." Ravenpaw snapped. Barkpaw happily brushed her pelt with Ravenpaw's, making the black tom pad beside Lightningblaze.

"So hello, I am Lightningblaze. I am a senior warrior of ThunderClan-"

"A SENIOR WARRIOR!" Sunpaw exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

"Stop interupting him Sunpaw!" Barkpaw hissed. Sunpaw sighed.

"So your Sunpaw..." Lightningblaze's voice trailed off. Sunpaw nodded. "I'm Sunpaw and I am gonna be Sunstar one day!" Lightningblaze turned to Ravenpaw.

"I'm Ravenpaw...and I want to kill a certain cat..." Ravenpaw mewed. Barkpaw blushed lightly. "I am Barkpaw and I wanna be the best warrior there is!"

"So what are we doing now" Ravenpaw mewed. Lightningblaze crooked his head with a sly smirk.

"We are gonna do a test." Lightningblae ordered. Sunpaw's ears perked up. "A test? Already!" He exclaimed. Barkpaw hissed at him for interupting Lightningblaze.

"Yes, but it's a minor one." Lightningblaze mewed. He shook his fur. "All three of you have to fight me. I will judge how you three fight, and the two cats with the most amount of damage on me will go learn how to hunt. The cat who doesn't get to learn how to hunt will stay here until we are done. You may not teach that cat how to hunt either." Lightningblaze instructed. The three apprentices nodded.

"Ready...Set...GO!" Lightningblaze howled. Sunpaw came lunging at Lightningblaze, which Lightningblaze easily dodged. Ravenpaw sat there thinking, Barkpaw attached at his side.

"If you go for Lightningblaze on one direction and I go for him on the other, then we will be the ones to be able to learn how to hunt." Ravenpaw explained.

"That's a perfect plan Ravenpaw!" Barkpaw purred. "Let's go." Ravenaw ordered. The two retreated to Lightningblaze's sides and started to claw at his pelt. Sunpaw was staggering up and came charging at Lightningblaze again.

"Haha, you guys are hilarious." Lightningblaze taunted. He threw Ravenpaw and Barkpaw off of him. He then stepped to the right, so Sunpaw ran into a tree.

"This guy is good!" Ravenpaw hissed. Barkpaw giggled. "He is one of the best fighers in ThunderClan!"

"Come on guys, you gotta have better moves then that..." Lightningblaze sighed. _When are they gonna get the concept that beating me uses teamwork?_

Ravenpaw turned to Barkpaw. "How about I go for his eyes, you go for his paws and Sunpaw goes for his chest. Overall we can take them down."

"That's actually a good plan." Sunpaw mewed padding up to the two.

The three apprentices dashed for Lightningblaze, the silver tom stancing himself so the three can't hit him without trying.

_What are they doing...?_ Lightningblaze thought as Ravenpaw pounced straight for his face. Lightningblaze stepped back as the black furball clouded his vision. He felt Barkpaw messing with his paws as well, making him fall over. Sunpaw then dived for his chest Lightningblaze tumbled over.

"Okay! Okay! It's sunhigh now. I shall now take...Ravenpaw and Barkpaw to go hunting with me." He murmured with laughter. Sunpaw's tail drooped.

_I thought I did a excellent job..._ Sunpaw thought to himself. He saw Barkpaw all over Ravenpaw, while Ravenpaw stuck out his tongue. Sunpaw sat where he was. He had to stay in that same spot all day! No fair!

**A/N : Lol poor Sunpaw...oh well -shrugs- **


	5. Defending Murkymask

**A/N : This chapter will surpringly be the longest yet lol**

Sunpaw stretched his body as he awoke to another day in ThunderClan. It's been two moons since his training session with Barkpaw and Ravenpaw. Their mentors hasn't came back from the Tribe of Rushing Waters YET! Sunpaw was tired of dumb apprentice chores. He saw Ripplestar yawning out in the sunlight and he stomped over to him.

"Ripplestar, I want to be a warrior!" Sunpaw demanded. Ripplestar chuckled. "It isn't the time yet Sunpaw..."

"Can't I lead a patrol or SOMETHING?" Sunpaw groaned. Ripplestar cocked his head for a second.

"Well...let me talk to Lightningblaze about something." Ripplestar told Sunpaw. Sunpaw's ears perked up to this. "Really! What are you going to talk about!"

"None of your concern young one." Ripplestar mewed in laughter. He saw the white tom nibbling on a piece of prey. "Lightningblaze in my den now!"

Lightningblaze folded his ears back, thinking he was in trouble. He padded inside the sturdy den.

"Ah, Lightningblaze. Welcome." Ripplestar welcomed. Lightningblaze sat nervously on the ground. Ripplestar had a amused expression on his face.

"I have been reported that Rockshade, from RiverClan wants to kill Murkymask. Murkymask has to go to the Moonpool to talk to StarClan, so I want you, Sunpaw, Ravenpaw and Barkpaw to travel with Murkymask to the Moonpool." Ripplestar ordered. Lightningblaze dipped his head accepting. He had a pained look on his face. _Rockshade...was my friend..._

"You are dismissed." Ripplestar demanded. Lightningblaze padded out of the den, shaking his fur. He was soon greeted by Hailclaw.

"Hey! Did you get in trouble?" Hailclaw asked in confusion. Lightningblaze chuckled. "My apprentices and I are escorting Murkymask to the Moonpool cause Rockshade threatened Murkymask at the last gathering."

"Oh, I hope Sunpaw is going to be alright." Hailclaw sighed. Lightningblaze shifted his paws. "Don't worry Hailclaw, Sunpaw has me, Ravenpaw and Barkpaw." Lightninblaze mewed, smiling.

"And...wait..." Hailclaw's voice trailed off. Lightningblaze cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

"Weren't you and Rockshade...you know...close?" Hailclaw murmured. Lightningblaze nodded, paina and grief soon creeping under his pelt. "Yes we were..." The two's sentimental conversation was interupted by a certain golden tom.

"LIGHTNINGBLAZE!" Sunpaw exclaimed. "What did Ripplestar want?"

"Get Ravenpaw and Barkpaw." Lightningblaze ordered. Sunpaw nodded, retreating to the apprentices' den.

Sunpaw ran into the den. Ravenpaw was sleeping while Barkpaw had her head on her paws.

"Hey, Barkpaw!" Sunpaw exclaimed. "Wake up Ravenpaw." Ravenpaw's ears perked up. "I'm awake mousebrain."

"Lightningblaze wants us." Sunpaw explained. Ravenpaw and Barkpaw scurried out of their nests and approached the white tom with bored expressions.

"Good afternnon you two." Lightningblaze greeted. "We have beena assigned to escort Murkymask to the Moonpool."

"That's all you had to say!" Sunpaw complained. "That isn't fun at all!" Lightningblaze flicked his tail impatiently.

"You never question what Ripplestar orders. Anyways, Rockshade of RiverClan wants Murkymask dead, thats what the rumor is." Lightningblaze explained. The three looked uneasy.

"What if we have to fight Rockshade..." Barkpaw groaned. Lightningblaze chuckled. "If you don't want to fight just hide, alright?" The three nodded and padded off. Hailclaw had a amused look on his blue eyes.

"You sugar-coat your apprentices, you know that right." Hailclaw muttered. Lightningblaze's gaze drifted off. "It's like how Sparkstar treated me..."

The old tom known as Murkymask pulled himself to where the two toms were talking. He chuckled. "It'll be nice to talk to the young ones." He rasped. Lightningblaze nodded.

"The three are eating herbs so they will be alright during the traveling." Lightningblaze informed. Murkymask nodded, settling himself at the entrance. Ravenpaw and Barkpaw joined his side. Sunpaw was yelling in the Medicine Cat den.

"I WILL NOT EAT THAT NASTY HERB!" Sunpaw shrieked. Lightningblaze sighed and padded over to him. "Eat it now."

"Okay..." Sunpaw mewed, his ears folded back. He slowly ate the herb. Lightningblaze dragged Sunpaw by the scruff to where the three cats were waiting.

"Are we ready?" Lightningblaze asked. The four cats nodded, and the five cats set off.

It was about an hour to Moonpool, and they were currently in RiverClan territory. Suspense was around, mist surrounded.

"Guys be careful." Lightningblaze warned. "I scent cats nearby."

Two big white toms ambushed Lightningblaze, knocking him down easily. A black she-cat appeared.

"Come on you two big lumps finish him off." She hissed. She turned to the apprentices and Murkymask. She lunged for Sunpaw, wanting a easy kill. She toppled over him and pinned him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Sunpaw wailed. He threw the she-cat off and Ravenpaw aimed straight for her chest, knocking her over. Barkpaw stood there shocked.

Lightningblaze got knocked off his paws by one of the white toms, and slammed down by the other. _They have excellent teamwork...just like...me and...nevermind..._

Lightningblaze threw the tom off, just to be rammed down by the other one.

The she-cat threw Ravenpaw off of her and aimed straight for Sunpaw's neck. Barkpaw leapt onto her back and bit down. The she-cat let out a shriek.

Lightningblaze perked his ears up when he heard a she-cat shriek. _That can't be Barkpaw..._ he mewed. His vision started to get hazy. _What's going on...why am I so caught in the past..._ Lightningblaze struggled under the tom's grip. _I am so caught in the past...I can't even defend the people close to me..._ Lightningblaze's eyes shot close.

Murkymask stood bewildered by the whole predicament. The black she-cat hurled herself at Sunpaw, but Ravenpaw kept Sunpaw from being knocked over. Barkpaw clawed furiously at the she-cat pelt. She yowled in pain once again, and retreated for safety. Sunpaw ran after her.

"Get back here! You want a piece of me!" He challenged. Ravenpaw joined his side. "You weren't that great..."

_How was I apart of...apart of the group of...skilled warriors... _Lightningblaze groaned. _I don't deserve this...I couldn't protect them..._

"Lightningblaze!" Barkpaw wailed as she padded to her mentor. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Lightningblaze mewed as he got up. "Now come on, let's get Murkymask to the Moonpool.

**A/N : Alright guys! I gave you a little hint to Lightningblaze's past! Hope you liked it**


	6. Burden

**A/N : Hello guys happy 4th and all sorry I forgot it in the last chapter lol. Here we go. Which one do you like better : Ravenpaw, Barkpaw, Hailclaw, Ripplestar, Lightningblaze or...Forestheart?! Lol JULIE YOU BETTER REVIEW.**

Lightningblaze sighed as the cats trudged on, not even halfway to the Moonpool. Murkymask chuckled. "I'm surprised you guys are still alive. Those were the fiercest cats of RiverClan. You guys are gonna get killed if we run into-"

"Enough." Lightningblaze hissed. He goes up to Murkymask and stares into his brown eyes with his own amber ones. "Lie about the chances we are going to be attacked...please...reassure them that this task won't be hard. They don't know who Rockshade is and they don't know how heartless and cold he is...or I will leave you and take my apprentices back to camp." Lightningblaze threatened. Murkymask nodded and looked back upon the apprentices.

"Haha just kidding, I wanted to shake you guys up. This will be a breeze. Let's go." He mewed, and the five cats trudged on a little more. Mist started to creep around the five cats. Sunpaw huffed a big patch of air.

"Lightningblaze, why is this cat Rockshade such a threat to Murkymask." He mewed, cocking his head to the side. Lightningblaze's gaze swifted aside.

"Rockshade, Murkymask and I used to be pretty close. Rockshade was in love with someone in ThunderClan, but Murkymask took her from Rockshade..." Lightningblaze mumbled. "Ever since them Rockshade has been known as a brutal murderer in battle...DUCK!" He yowled as a giant masculine brown tom pounced on top of Murkymask, pinning him into the ground. His fearsome amber eyes roared with anger and hate. Lightningblaze turned to the apprentices.

"Go hide in the bushes, this is my battle." Lightningblaze snarled. Sunpaw and Ravenpaw nodded but Barkpaw stood still. "There is something about you two's relationship that doesn't seem right-"

"Who cares! Lets get outta here now!" Sunpaw yowled quietly and grabbed Barkpaw by the scurff and dragged her to the bush. The three peaked their heads out to watch the fight.

Lightningblaze turned to the bush. "Protect Murkymask at all costs!" He turned back to Rockshade.

Ravenpaw started to stop breathing, his body trembling. Barkpaw shrieked. Lightningblaze couldn't see with the surrounding mist around him. _No! They can't be hurt!_

Lightningblaze lunged at Rockshade, but the tom was not fooled. Rockshade let Lightningblaze pin him down but easy flipped them to where Rockshade was on top. Rockshade spat in Lightningblaze's face. Lightningblaze pushed Rockshade off of him and hurled his claws at Rockshade's throat.

"I thought a warrior must never kill in battle!" Sunpaw wailed. Barkpaw pondered for a second. "There HAS to be more to this story then Lightningblaze is telling us."

Rockshade smirked as Lightningblaze's claws were stuck in his throat. Using his head power, he slung Lightningblaze off of him using his neck. Lightningblaze fell onto the ground with a hard bang. Lightningblaze heaves a heavy cough.

Rockshade then spotted the three apprentices. His smirk got even wider when he saw Sunpaw.

"R-run..." Lightningblaze weakly murmured. Sunpaw looked at Lightningblaze, and then at Barkpaw and Ravenpaw, and then at Rockshade. Sunpaw slips under Rockshade, dashing to Lightningblaze's aid. Ravenpaw distracted Rockshade.

"Hey Rockshade, you big, bad brute come at me!" Ravenpaw taunted. Rockshade hissed at him and lunged at him. Ravenpaw easily got pinned.

Sunpaw saw some cobwebs nearby and attended to Lightningblaze's wounds. Once Lightningblaze got up he hurled himself at Rockshade, knocking him off of Ravenpaw. Rockshade hissed in anger.

Lightningblaze evaluated the battle again. _They can't fight this fight, Murkymask is right they will end up getting killed..._ Power began to surge in Lightningblaze's body, _And I'm not letting more cats die because of ME!_ Lightningblaze leapt at Rockshade pinning him down, slashing his claws into Rockshade neck. Rockshade pushed Lightningblaze, who landed safely onto his paws, and hurled his claws at Lightningblaze's chest. Lightningblaze retreated from Rockshade's claws and headbumped Rockshade over, slashing his claws repeatedly into Rockshade face. He yowled in pain.

'Wow! Look at how Lightningblaze fights!" Sunpaw exclaimed, jealousy surging through him.

Lightningblaze clamped Rockshade's neck in his jaws and slammed the tom to the ground.

"This is...for..." Lightningblaze still stayed shut. Rockshade chuckled. "You can't even say her name, or his name, or ANYBODY's name you COULDN'T protect!" He taunted. Lightningblaze clamped harder upon Rockshade throat. Rockshade gasped for air.

"Don't..ever...talk about...my...mistakes..." Lightningblaze hissed and threw the tom's carcass to the ground. "You burden."


	7. Climbing to the Top

**A/N : Boopda beep**

_In RiverClan territory_

A pale cream she-cat with white paws was slowly padding across the territory. _Where could he had gone-_

"Oh my StarClan!" she shrieked as she dashed to her crush's side. "Rockshade! Talk to me!" She howled in concern. Rockshade smirked, coughing up blood. "I'm fine...take me to the med..." He weakly rasped. "Oh and thanks Iceblossom."

Iceblossom nodded, tears falling from her eyes as she grabbed his scruff and walked back to camp.

"Who did this to you..." Iceblossom whispered. Rockshade's eyes burned with anger. "Lightningblaze. I promise you I will CRUSH him." He said confidently. Iceblossom purred.

_In WindClan territory_

"Lightningblaze...my paws hurt..." Sunpaw groaned. Ravenpaw lashed his tail in annoyance. "Get over it." Barkpaw sighed. "Stop fighting you two."

"Once Rockshade is aided, he will hunt me down." Lightningblaze mewed. Sunpaw gasped. "Why does he want to kill you!"

_I wish I could tell them..._ Lightningblaze thought. _But...it would just hurt me in the end..._

"It's...it's complicated." Lightningblaze admitted. Sunpaw sighed. Murkymask shifted his paws uneasily.

"Hey guys can we camp here for tonight? I can't make it anymore." He murmured. Lightningblaze nodded.

"What?! What are we gonna eat!" Sunpaw wailed. Barkpaw rolled her eyes. "We'll find something silly."

"I will take care of the hunting." Lightningblaze explained. "But in the meantime, Murkymask and I will teach you three how to climb trees."

"Climbing trees? WOW!" Barkpaw cheered happily. Ravenpaw smirked. "Another way I can become stronger."

"How do we climb trees?" Sunpaw asked. Lightningblaze chuckled. "You have to curry your weight, piercing your claws into the bark and pulling yourself up." He mewed. He then showed what he instructed, making him easily climbing a tree.

Sunpaw dashed to the tree and hooked his claws in the tree. He tried to pull his weight up but he fell on the ground with a hard thud. Ravenpaw laughed and tried it himself, but fell onto the ground as well. Barkpaw giggled sweetly before climbing the tree. She heaved herself up and got to the treebranch Lightningblaze was at.

"Congratulations Barkpaw, on the first try!" Lightningblaze phraised. barkpaw celebrated before looking down under her. "Oh...uh...how do I get down...?"

Lightningblaze chuckled. "You just run down as fast as you can and stablize yourself before landing on the ground."

"That sounds complicated." Sunpaw groaned. Lightningblaze laughed. "You'll learn someday."

_In RiverClan territory_

"Iceblossom...are we ready?" Rockshade chuckled darkly. The pale cream she-cat smirked. "Yes...master.."

**A/N : Sorry its a short chapter**


	8. Dream

**A/N : Nothing new here haha**

Murkymask padded to the Moonpool. The five were finally here. Murkymask sighed as he padded to the pool of water. He slowly dipped his nose into the water.

Murkymask woke with tons of starry cats around him. One cat looked familiar to him.

"Silverwing!" He yowled in joy. The she-cat shook her head. "No, I am Rainpath. Silverwing is my great grandkit." Rainpath murmured. Murkymask felt shock rip through him.

"Do not question what I show you." Rainpath demanded. "It will only help you and your Clan out in the future, so don't forget this."

Murkymask nodded, and everything went pitch black. His vision recovered but him and Rainpath were standing in the trees. Murkymask noticed one looked like Ravenpaw.

_(The dream will be showed like this)_

_"What you did was wrong!" Ravenpaw hissed. The bulkier, muscular, pitch black tom chuckled. "You don't even know WHY I did what I did."_

_"Your a MONSTER!" Ravenpaw claimed. The tom shook his head. "You know nothing to be throwing out names like that, crowfood." the tom taunted. Ravenpaw launched his haunches and sprang at the tom's throat._

_Murkymask then saw Sparkstar. "Oh...Sparkstar..." Murkymask thought. "Why did you have to go..."_

_Sparkstar faced a broad brown tom known as Tigerstar. "I never thought I would face you, Tigerstar." Tigerstar chuckled in response to this._

_"Sparkstar, the best fighter of ThunderClan...I will DESTROY you!" Tigerstar hissed. Sparkstar looked at Tigerstar with his bright blue eyes._

_"I will take you down with me." Sparkstar hissed. Tigerstar smirked. "I will curse your kit."_

_Murkymask eyes went dark when he saw Tigerstar slit Sparkstar's throat, easily..._

_"Come on Lightningblaze!" A dark brown she-cat exclaimed. A blue tom was at her side. Lightningblaze dragged himself over to the two cats._

_"Haha sorry, had to talk to Rippleflame!" Lightningblaze murmured as he caught up to the two cats._

_"Your SO lucky you got to be chosen as a senior warrior ALREADY!" The blue tom mewed while rolling his eyes._

_"You sound jealous!" The brown she-cat giggled. Lightningblaze chuckled..._

"Why did you show me these." Murkymask rasped. Rainpath shook her head in disapointment. "Didn't I tell you it will help you in the future?"

"Yes, Rainpath." Murkymask mewed quietly, dipping his head to the older she-cat.

"May StarClan light your path back to ThunderClan." Rainpath mewed and waved her tail goodbye.

Murkymask snapped his head up quickly. Lightningblaze stared at Murkymask like he was stupid.

"You alright?" Lightningblaze asked. Murkymask nodded. "Yes. I just was shocked when I awoke."

"Alright, let's go." Lightningblaze ordered.

**A/N : O_O any questions just review lol**


End file.
